


Cosmic Railway

by Vanilla Multi (ShiningFantasyStar)



Series: PSG Sonamoo: A fic for every possible ship [2]
Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Forbidden Love, IN SPACE!, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Vanilla%20Multi
Summary: Closing one door doesn't mean the end. It's opening another. It doesn't have to be sad, it can be beautiful.





	Cosmic Railway

With a final sad glance to her younger sisters sleeping face, Eunae silently closes the door, slipping out through the back of their house. She doesn’t check her mothers room; she knows that if she sees her sleeping soundly, tears will stream down her face and she will be unable to leave.

The rundown space shuttle service station she called home to this day stands as the sole building against the darkness. Closing her eyes, Eunae focuses on the image of the station, seeing details clearly. She takes a deep breath, summoning all her energy to her fingertips. With graceful flicks of her wrists, she patterns out symbols into the air. The energy running through her goes wild for a second, and then stills with a final burst. Opening her eyes she stares into blank space, the station has been concealed. She tightens the straps on her backpack, and trudges onward.

_There have been rumours, you see, of a mysterious railway shuttle, which never followed the stars on the same path._

_ Ever since Eunae heard about it, she knew it was her chance to escape, the Thailguls were going to follow her, leaving her family in safety. Knowing she could keep them hidden._

In the distance, a moonlight hound howls, snapping Eunae out of her thoughts. She shudders, swallowing her own fear. She is aware of how defenseless she is, with her powers focused on the station. She takes comfort in the distance of the howls, deciding it was safe enough to continue.

If Eunae was being honest, she had no idea how to find the railway. She didn’t even know if it existed, but she bet her own life on it. If she failed to track the stop, she’d think of another plan.

She slipped through the cover of the tall, brightly coloured fauna- watching her own steps with enormous care. A caution buzzed through her holographic wristband, warning not to traverse the area alone. She ignored it, dismissing the notification before it could alert anything nearby. The Xan forests provided her with the cover she needed to hide her tracks, but offered threats of its own. It wasn’t her first time in this forest, being so close to her former home, she had become familiar with its creatures.

_The rumours all mention a guide; the descriptions always differ but a constant detail through them remains. ‘A feeling of awe, will fill your body- pure childlike wonder. Follow it’. The train is rumoured to have no tickets, but warns that if you find and board it, the price can be higher than you’d imagine._

_ Eunae wasn’t afraid of the warnings._

She gazed into the darkness through the purple leaves of the rubber trees. In the distance she could see the soft orange glow of the ninth galaxy, knowing full well it was many light years away. The silence would have been weary if, she wasn’t used to it; a planet with no wind can never produce much sound. As she adjusts herself to move on, her attention is caught by a bright, piercing light, completely snuffing out the pervious soft orange. Eunae shields her eyes with her hand, peeking through her fingers. She’s mesmerised, and can’t look away. 

_Follow it._

She swears she hears a soft voice humming, it’s humming a bitter sweet song, under the softness Eunae senses pain and suffering. Her heart squeezes in her chest, and she can’t help wonder who hurt it. The brightness of the original light fades away, revealing a shining spec, followed by a luminous tail of blues, pinks and purples. A comet.

Eunae runs, a sense of urgency flowing through her veins, pushing her forward sloppily. She no longer watches her surroundings, the rough textured leaves slapping her delicate skin, scratching harshly at it. She barely makes it out of the Xan forest, into a clearing when she glimpses it. A sparkling, silver trail of stars and on it, the large golden wheels of the cosmic railway.

The machine huffs into a stop before her. It is not a spaceship like she imagined, but a large, floating train. The carriages are styled in a way which resembles the ones she’d seen in books about earth. The sides are adorned with a pattern mimicking the trail of silver stars she’d seen before the train pulled in. The doors open smoothly before her, inviting her in with a warm glow.

Inside Eunae finds no one. She takes a window seat on one of the many, hazel leather seats, strapping herself down. She drops her backpack at her side, eyes trailing to the view outside. The train immediately shudders into life, and soon leaves her home planet behind.

_It isn’t a given you’ll find it. The train has a consciousness, it holds the power to reject people. Those with an emptiness in their soul can find comfort in it. _

Eunae spent hours in the same position, her limbs stiff from it. She didn't mind, being too in awe, staring out at the universe unveiling itself before her eyes. 

A bright flash catches her eyes, heading straight for the train. She ducks her head under the window, bracing for the impact that never comes. 

She braves another peak through the window, noticing the colors of the light- hues of pinks, purples and blues. The same ones as the comet which led her to the train. What she doesn't expect, is the form of a woman looking at her curiously, as she floats along side the train. 

Her hair is long and blonde, and appears to radiate an aura of energy which shines through the darkness. Her skin is a soft pink, which turns to a deep purple around her wrists, tinting her hands. And her eyes- Eunae just can't look away- her eyes are the darkest she's ever seen; yet they sparkle gently. 

The woman, or comet?, smiles reaching forward, body phasing through the glass. 

"Jo Eunae" it speaks in a soft, caring voice. I've found you. But you're hurt. 

Eunae is shocked into silence by the very existence of the being, and the situation she is faced with. She thinks of hundreds of questions she could ask, yet her body betrays her and she just gawks.

The being wraps it's purple palms around Eunae's hand. It's hot, a type of heat that would definitely burn and blister her hands, yet she feels no pain. It plants a soft kiss on the back of Eunae's palm, and the once throbbing scrapes fade away, fully healed. 

"Do you-" Eunae stutters, mind filtering through a dozen of questions at a time. "Do you have a name?" It's a stupid question, definitely not the one Eunae wanted to ask first. 

The being smiles brightly, hair ablaze with aura once again. "I do, I have many. But I favor the one you gave me the most."

"I gave you a name?" Eunae's puzzled voice echoes through the empty carriage. 

"My name is Hong Euijin".

**Author's Note:**

> So! Space? Fantasy?
> 
> It's honestly my first time writing this genre but I'm doing my best! I've been putting this off because I had a lack of time and a bit of a writers block.
> 
> But sonamoo deserve more fics!!  
So I'm back.. Again...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)) please drop your thoughts in the comments if you'd like!


End file.
